The Buu Chronicles
by Demonjosh
Summary: What would happen if Buu reversed the spirit bomb? How many would suffer? Would GT never happen?
1. Chapter 1:Reversal!

**Dragon Ball Elseworlds:**** The Buu Chronicles**

**Chapter 1**

Buu had done it. The blue bomb of ki that threatened his life had been reversed. Buu focusing an abnormal amount of ki into his hands then blasting the blue ball back at its sender did this. Laughing at the shocked expression on Goku's face as he fired the spirit bomb back at him, Buu opened his eyes and found the blonde had disappeared. He saw no body of his victim and he was nowhere to be seen in the sky where he had been standing. "That was odd" Buu thought to himself but then decided that that probably happened whenever someone dies from that much ki. He didn't have much time to second guess himself as the man that called himself Mr Satan ran towards Buu with a large bat he had seemingly produced from nowhere. Buu loved toying with this little man, but didn't have time for games, therefore ending his life quickly with a swift uppercut to the jaw, which floored him, and following up with an energy attack to his unconscious body. Two hits, no blood, no broken bones, or anything in fact. Unless you count the fact that Mr Satan lost a lot of teeth, all of which were now lying on the ground beside him.

"No," Vageta, who had been watching the action wide eyed and terrified, said with the last of his strength, "the spirit bomb should've killed him, but it made him stronger, and Kakarot almost died! Is this the end for all humanity? Why at the time that I begin to respect them? Is this some form of sick karma for me?"


	2. Chapter 2: More Fighters!

**Chapter 2**

Meanwhile, Goku returned to Earth.

"What is it dad," Gohan said with curiosity when he saw his dad's face "you beat Buu, didn't you? Is it because you will never find another worthy opponent?" Goku shook his head in dismay. He said, "I thought he would be a worthy opponent… He had too much power, more than we could withstand. Not even my Super Saiyan 3 form could hold him."

"So you called on the people of the world," Gohan said, frustrated at his father for not telling him why he had come back without Vegeta, Hercule or Majin Buu, "you used the spirit bomb and Kid Buu was destroyed." It then took Gohan a few seconds to truly grasp what Goku meant by his cryptic message. "I'll get Trunks and Goten," He said after a brief awkward silence "they will be training I'm sure."

"You kill Mr Satan. Now Buu fight you!" Majin Buu shouted across to kid Buu. Kid Buu, still pummelling Vegeta, looked away from the battered saiyan, who had blood trickling down multiple wounds, mainly on his face and stomach. Stretching his limbs, Kid Buu took one long stride to face against the Majin version of himself.

"So you are saying Buu wasn't killed?" Trunks asked Goku as he attempted to help Goten eat his seemingly endless bowls of soup, rice and sushi that Chi-Chi had made him.

"Yes Trunks, but your dad soon will be if we don't HURRY UP!" Goku screamed. Consequently, Goten dropped his bowls, causing Chi-Chi to fume with anger. "How dare you! I just want our child to have a nice meal before going out on another one of your escapades. I do more in this house than any of you combined and I have only been rewarded with an adventure ONCE!"

"Chi-Chi, you are overreacting. I promise I will keep our sons safe." Goku knew this was unlikely having seen Buu's immense power in person, however he did have a glimmer of hope. Hope in the man who had none.

"Kakarot, Goten, Trunks, Gohan," Vegeta began before coughing more blood onto the ground. Holding his father's hand, Trunks began to sob.

"Trunks," Goten said calmly, placing a hand on his friend and sparring partner's shoulder "you can't save him like this." That was when Goku noticed Majin Buu attempting to hold his sleeker, faster and stronger counterpart in vain. Majin Buu was failing. He couldn't hold much longer. "I'm still drained of energy, so I can't turn Super Saiyan 2 or 3 yet, so I'll stay with Vegeta, you three go help Majin Buu." Gohan, knowing what hi father was planning, nodded and wished his father luck. Force-feeding Vegeta a senzu bean, Goku watched the children fight. "Wow, I can't get over Gohan's new power. It's amazing." He thought to himself while watching his eldest son fight.

Meanwhile, however, Gohan's power wasn't doing much good against the overwhelming power of Buu. Kid Buu was preoccupied with strangling Majin Buu with the thing on his head he uses for his "chocolate beam" attack. That hurt the Majin. A lot. It hurt because Goku had used that area to pull off his "dragon throw" technique when fighting. Wanting to save Majin Buu, Gohan flew straight into the fray, kicking Kid Buu full force in the back. Noticing Gohan, Buu attacked him, sending him flying into the dirt. Rising seemingly unharmed, Gohan spoke to his brother and his friend "Stay behind me and you'll be-" He was cut short due to Goten and Gohan flying towards Buu, ready to fight.

"Those God dam kids will be the death of me," Gohan said angrily under his breath and flew himself at Buu as Goten and Trunks were hurled back. Gohan had Buu in a lock on the ground and was beating him with almighty blows to the face. Blows so powerful sparks were dancing around his fists, however being mystic this was understandable.

Goku had seen the children's efforts from afar and smiled at what he saw. He believed that they could win if they fought as well as they were now for the rest of the fight. He turned his attention back to Vegeta and showed him what was in his hand. "You have seriously held onto those things for all this time, huh." Vegeta said quietly before wheezing again.

"It's the only way to get you back to full strength again, and remember what we accomplished."

Taking advantage of Buu being temporarily down, Gohan flew up and charged some ki, at least enough to pull off the infamous attack. He pulled his hands back into a ball and shouted "Ka…Me…Ha…Me…HA!" Gohan, sure it would finish Buu, fired the energy draining ki blast and held it as while he was preparing, Buu charged his own Kamehameha and fired it at him, locking them in an epic beam struggle that looked like it would last a lifetime until Goten stepped in and aided his brother. The brothers drained, Goten had a brainwave. "Trunks, NOW!"

BAM!

A new fighter appeared to test Buu's might and power. "Here comes the hero of justice!" He said with a cocky smile on his face. This was goanna be fun!

A/N: I just want to say thanks for the warm reception to "The Buu Chronicles," despite its length and "Vageta". I am thinking of doing a story called "Death Note: Rem's Choice," which will be about Rem taking the other option. PEACE BROS


End file.
